The Playbook
by Druida
Summary: A Draco siempre le han gustado los planes enrevesados. Cuanto más caóticos... mejor. Así que, cuando decidió que quería a Harry Potter... bueno, os lo podéis imaginar. Crack.


Disclaimer: Tó toíto pertenece a Rowling. Está _ligeramente_ basado en cierto libro de la CBS.

Subo esta historia con motivo de la Drarry Week. Es una actividad de tumblr, organizada para fikers de habla inglesa (que podéis buscar fácilmente en google. Yo les estoy skalteando), pero me gustaron tanto sus prompts que he escrito varios capítulos para subirlos durante esta semana. Como todavía estoy de exámenes (y tengo dos historias pendientes), no creo que haya una actualización lo que se dice... _rápida_, pero se actualizarán y, eventualmente, terminarán.

Esta historia, por otro lado, contará con más de un capítulo. Serán sueltos, de humor, sobre las maravillosas técnicas de ligue de Draco xD Espero que os guste. Y gracias por leer :)

Hoy: **Crack**.

* * *

**THE PLAYBOOK**

**1. El viajero del tiempo**

Su espalda chocó contra la pared. Notaba unas manos sobre sus hombros y un _cuerpo_ apretándolo. Estaba oscuro. Lo suficientemente oscuro como para apenas vislumbrar una nariz recta y un flequillo rubio cayéndolo sobre la frente.

—¿Qué d…?

Le tapó la boca.

—Shh —susurró. Su aliento chocó contra su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

Harry intentó captar algún detalle más. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente lo asaltara por los pasillos del colegio, pero normalmente eran niñas con algún tipo de regalo –bombones, poemas…, no muchachos que le arrinconaban contra una pared y le tapaban la boca –con sus dedos finos y alargados.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo. El chico se apretó _aún más_ a él y Harry intentó no pensar. Era todo demasiado raro. Solo tenía que alargar un poco su mano y agarrar su varita.

Los pasos sonaron cerca, muy cerca. Y, después, cada vez más lejanos.

La mano liberó su boca y el cuerpo dejó de presionarlo. Harry aprovechó y sacó su varita.

—_¡Lumos!_ —Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa—. Malfoy.

Estaba _raro_. Llevaba una túnica oscura en lugar del uniforme del colegio y el pelo _diferente_. Menos echado hacia atrás.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Harry.

_Harry_. Le había llamado Harry. Como si fueran amigos, o algo.

—¿Qué?

Malfoy miró a ambos lados, como asegurándose que no había nadie alrededor. Estaban en un corredor, en uno de esos escondites oscuros que propiciaban las peleas y los encuentros románticos.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que pretendiera Malfoy, Harry no estaba interesado.

—Si te lo dijera no me creerías, lo importantes es que…

—¿Qué? —repitió impaciente, empezando a plantearse el maldecirle y terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

Malfoy se llevó las manos al cabello, en un gesto de clara impaciencia. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y apartó su mirada de él.

—Tienes que confiar en mí. —Harry bufó y él clavó sus ojos grisáceos en él.

—Que te den.

—¡Espera, Harry! —Le agarró del brazo, obligándole a detenerse—. ¡Está bien, vale! Te lo contaré. Solo… Prométeme que no vas a alucinar.

—Yo no te tengo por qué prometer nada —le espetó soltándose de un manotazo.

Sin embargo, no se marchó. Se quedó allí, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien?

—Soy del futuro —soltó de sopetón.

Y, por supuesto, Harry hizo lo único lógico que se podía esperar de la situación: reírse.

—No sé qué pretendes, Malfoy, pero yo paso.

Se interpuso en su camino.

—Lo digo en serio: vengo del futuro. Algo terrible te va a pasar. Por eso estoy aquí, he venido para evitarlo.

Lo apartó con un gesto brusco y salió al pasillo.

Y se quedó helado. Directamente hacia él, con gesto brusco, caminaba Draco Malfoy. Un Draco Malfoy _perfecto_, con su pelo engominado y su uniforme de Slytherin…

* * *

—¡Alto, alto! —lo interrumpió Pansy levantando las manos— ¿Por qué iba a ayudarte?

—Oh, vamos. La poción dura, al menos, una hora —intentó razonar Draco con gesto impaciente—. Una hora entera. Siendo yo. Podrás hacer _lo que quieras_.

—No seas tan egocéntrico.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No engañas a nadie, Pansy.

—No pienso ayudarte a conquistar a Potter. Estás enfermo si crees que voy a participar.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Di tu precio.

* * *

Harry se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Malfoy seguía estando allí, entre las sombras.

—Es imposible que vengas del futuro. Todos los giratiempos fueron destruidos —dijo cuándo el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts desapareció por el pasillo.

—Pero no se ha perdido la tecnología para fabricarlos —explicó Malfoy con simplicidad.

Harry volvió a asomarse, nervioso. Creérselo sería una locura. No hacerlo podría significar que el _algo terrible_ era cierto.

—Demuéstralo.

Malfoy hizo una mueca y negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado pronto. No…

—Esto es absurdo. —Harry lo apuntó con la varita, dispuesto a maldecirle.

—¡Vale, vale! —Malfoy levantó los brazos, mostrándole las palmas de las manos. No llevaba su varita—. Iba a contártelo de todas formas.

Harry arqueó las cejas, impaciente.

—¡Venga!

Dio un paso adelante. Harry apretó los dedos alrededor de su varita y la movió entre los dos, para recordarle que aún existían límites.

—¿Qué es eso tan terrible, Malfoy del futuro? —preguntó impaciente.

Se acercó. Solo unos pasos, lo suficiente para alargar el brazo y agarrar su mano libre. Harry bajó la mirada, incapaz de entender nada.

—¿Me estás dando la mano?

—No te lo puedo explicar. Pero es muy importante, para el futuro. Nuestro _futuro_.

Harry agarró la muñeca de Malfoy con su mano derecha y apretó, tirando hacia atrás de él. Obligándole a soltarle.

—Necesito que me escuches —insistió—. Mañana, antes de que acabe el desayuno, debes acercarte a mí, Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes que besarme.

Malfoy dio un paso más hacia Harry. Tan solo tenía que estirarse para besarlo, como le acababa de pedir. Pero, claro, aquello no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía lo estaba agarrando.

—Se te va la olla, Malfoy.

Harry le dedicó un último vistazo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

* * *

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Qué Potter te rechace?

—No seas tonta. —Draco se recostó sobre su cama, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Ya lo verás. Potter se va a pasar toda la noche comiéndose la cabeza. ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si no? Mañana estará loco por mí.

Pansy bufó, dejándose caer a su lado.

—Eres un manipulador.

* * *

Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente Potter acabó deteniéndose frente a él. Tenía pinta de no haber pasado buena noche, con el pelo más revuelto que nunca y unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. Draco sonrió. De medio lado, con su sonrisa más maliciosa. Estaba deseando que ocurriera.

Había soñado con ese momento.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Pott…?

No terminó la frase. El puño de Potter se estrelló contra su rostro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, trastabillara y cayera sobre uno de los bancos de la mesa Slytherin. Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara dolorida. Estaba húmeda.

Estaba sangrando.

—¿Qué cojones…? —balbuceó aturdido mirándose la mano e intentando taparse la nariz.

Potter tenía aún el puño en alto, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No soy imbécil, Malfoy.

* * *

_Continuará._

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado y divertido (aunque sea un poquito). Siempre se me da _tan mal_ el humor xD


End file.
